Being Raised By Mutant Turtles Is Weird
by Shadow Wolf2890
Summary: My first fanfic and its about how the guys find a little girl and they raise her as their sister.


Being Raised By Mutant Turtles is Weird

Cat's POV

Hi my name is Kathrine but I get called Cat because I don't like Kathrine. This is the story of how I met up with my brothers and my Grandfather. FYI they aren't your normal family my brothers are mutant turtles and my grandfather is a mutated rat. Weird right well not as much as you think they are as normal as a family of five now six including me can be.

Anyway I'm 7 years old and I'm wandering the alleyways of New York City. Why you may ask well my parents died in a car crash a few months ago. Its starting to get cold here in the big ole NYC so I've been spending my days trying to find somewhere warm without going to an orphanage or something. I was trying out being behind a dumpster when I heard voices coming from farther down the alley. Well curiosity killed the cat but it hasn't killed this one yet so I went to go check it out.

"C'mon Leo we've been out here for hours can't we go home yet" said one I was peeking around the corner of the wall to look and I could make out four figures standing there with weapons of some kind. Super weird but okay. He sounded like a surfer.

"I nevah thought I'd say dis but I agree wit Mike" said another his accent sounded familiar I think he must've been from Brooklyn or something.

"No we still need to cover this block and…" he trailed off because I nudged a tin can and it moved which made noise and I tried to make myself flat against the wall.

"What was that" the one I think called Mike said I heard footsteps coming closer I did what any normal person would do I bolted down the alley. I found the dumpster I was checking out so I dove behind that and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Alright you we gotcha surrounded come out with your hands up" I think Mike said

"Seriously Mikey" a more intelligent voice said

"What I always wanted to say that" Mikey said then there was a loud smack and an "OW"

"Guys" said the one I think was Leo "alright if you don't come out now we are going to come in after you" I stayed where I was hoping they would think I left and would leave themselves. But to my dismay they didn't.

"Aw screw this" said the Brooklyn voice then he moved the dumpster and I was face to face with a red masked mutant turtle.

"Easy Raph" said a blue masked one coming forward " its just a kid" Raph put his weapons away and knelt down in front of me.

"I can see dat Leo my question is what is she doin 'ere" Raph said two more had come up behind them and were looking at me. One wore a purple mask with a giant stick on his back er shell. The other one wore an orange mask with two nunchakus(sp) at his side.

"Well how bout we just ask her" asked the one in purple

"Yeah lil' dudette what are you doing out here" said Mikey. I just sat there and looked at all of them

"Dudes I think shes broken" Mikey said then the one in purple smacked him upside the head and said "She's not broken she probably is shocked at seeing four walking talking turtles"

"Where are your parents kid" said the one in red. I shook my head 'no' I didn't want to talk to them yet just to be sure they wouldn't turn me into a orphanage yet.

"guys I don't think she has any parents" said the one in blue

"wow Leo figure dat out all by yourself did ya" the one in red said

"So what do we do with her I mean we can't leave her here" said the one in purple

"Oh oh can we take her home please, please, Please" said the one in orange acting like I'm some lost cat he found. Okay granted that's true but he doesn't have to act like it.

"No way Master Splinter would be angry if we brought her home" said the one in blue " why don't we just bring her to an orphanage and leave her there" once he said that I backed up into the wall. I brought my knees to my chest and tried to look as small as possible.

"I don't think she likes that plan Leo" said the one in purple

"Leo you've seen how bad those places are she would be better off staying here" said Raph

"Fine we can take her home but its only going to be temporary" Leo said

"alright kid come on out" said Raph he held his hand out for me to take but I stayed where I was. I looked at his outstretched hand then back at him then Mikey said "c'mon little dudette we aren't going to hurt ya" I took a deep breathe and grabbed Raph's hand and I stood up.

The one in purple came up and said "I can't believe she hasn't gotten sick yet wearing what she is and it being how cold it is" I was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Let's hurry and get her back so she can get warm" said the purple one. Raph picked me up and we walked down the alley until we came to a man hole. Leo lifted off the cover while the purple one jumped down first followed by Mikey then me and Raph and finally Leo. We walked for a little while through the tunnels until we came to a door with a key pad. The purple one punched in a code and the door opened and the door didn't even close all the way before a giant rat walked out and said "My sons who have you brought here"

"Master splinter we found her in an alleyway and decided to bring her back here" said Leo. Raph had set me down and I just stood beside him.

"Well my sons I Believe some introductions are in order. Hello young one My name is Splinter and these are my sons" Splinter said

"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo" he said

"My name is Michaelangelo little dudette but you can call me Mikey"

"Mine is Donnatello but Don or Donnie if you want"

"Names Raphael but ya can call me Raph kid"

Then Splinter told me the story of how they had come to be and then all the attention turned on me.

"So young one what is your name" Splinter asked me

"C-Cat" I said shyly

"Where are your parents Kathrine" he asked

"T-They died in a car crash a few months ago and I've been on the streets ever since" I said

"Sensei can we keep her down here with us" asked Mikey

"If she does stay down here then she shall be you four's responsibility" Splinter told them

"Sweet" Mikey said then he picked me up and said "c'mon Cat lets go play some video games"


End file.
